In A Perfect World
by Judge-Douglas-Mason
Summary: GSR PreVegas. Kind of fluffy punctuated by some romance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I am merely borrowing them, thusly I hope Alliance Atlantis, CBS Productions or the Executive Producers at CSI do not sue me. 

In a Perfect World

In a perfect world things would be, well, perfect. But the world is not a perfect place. The world is fraught with constant disappointment, sadness and stress. These are some of the things that Sara Sidle was thinking about as she prepared for a lecture. She wasn't sure the direction her life would take her in, but she was determined to face whatever life threw her head on. She surely was not prepared for what life would thrust upon her today. Sara Sidle sat in the front row of the lecture hall. There was a guest lecturer today and he was from Las Vegas. He was going to speak about forensics. Forensics was not her major, but she had heard that this particular lecturer was a good one and she wanted to see for herself. As she sat and readied herself, testing her pen on her legal pad to make sure there was ink in it, she wondered just how long this demonstration would last. She had plans for later that day. She felt an odd feeling of cool and warmth at the same time as she looked up to see a man standing at the podium on stage. He was tall, handsome and had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He was dressed in khaki pants and a medium shade blue button down shirt that accentuated his eyes. His hair was brown with a bit of grey and curly. She couldn't help herself staring at him. He was gorgeous. She continued to watch him as he shuffled papers about and got ready to speak. Luckily for her there were not many students at the lecture, so it was a bit more private than it could have been.

The man on stage looked up to see if everyone was there and his eyes fixed on Sara sitting in the front row, pen ready to scribble down everything he said. He looked at her and was immediately taken with her. She was tall for a woman, slim and had shoulder length brown slightly curly hair. As he continued his visual probe of her she looked up at him and then, seeing that he was staring at her, she quickly looked away. As Dr. Grissom began to speak Sara was transfixed. The voice coming from this man's lips was like auditory gold. She focused more on his lips than on the lecture itself. As he raised his arm to illustrate a point he was trying to make, Sara noticed the bulge his bicep produced in the sleeve of his shirt. She wondered to herself what he would look like with no shirt on. Was he ripped? Did he work out? What would he look like with no clothes on? These are questions that her mind wrestled with throughout the entire lecture.

When the lights came on she looked down at her legal pad and noticed that she had written the doctor's name over and over again, doodling like a school child. As Gil Grissom descended the stairs from the stage to field questions he passed her and looked down at her and her pad. He smiled as he passed her began to answer questions from the other students that had been paying more attention than she had been. After about thirty minutes the students began to collect their belongings and leave the hall. Sara sat staring into space until she heard a voice come from behind her. She whipped her head around and was staring Dr. Grissom right in the face. She was paralyzed with fear. How long had he been there? She fixed her eyes on his as he began to speak.

"So, what will you take away from my little speech?" he asked her.

"Uh...Ummm. Hmmm." was all she could manage to mumble.

"That much, huh?"

"I'm sorry. I got a bit lost somewhere in the middle." she explained

He looked down again at her pad and began to smile wider. Sara, seeing his stunning smile turned her head to see what he was looking at. She blushed when she realized that he was looking at her pad. She quickly stood, grabbed her bag, excused herself and hot-footed it out of the lecture hall. Grissom stood and looked at the roster he held in his hand and said to himself, Sara Sidle. He repeated the name over and over.

He walked out of the hall and out of the building. To his surprise Sara was sitting on a brick wall running in front of the building. Her head was in her hands and she looked as though she was hyperventilating. As Grissom approached her from behind he could hear her breathing heavily.

"Slow and deep. Slow and deep." he said

She jumped up and turned around to see him again.

"When you hyperventilate it is important to take long, slow and deep breaths." he suggested.

"I...I wasn't." she stuttered

"Look, it doesn't look like you were able to take many notes. Would you like to continue the discussion, say, over coffee somewhere?" he offered

"Ummm...Hmmm..Ugh...Ahh." again she was at a loss for words.

"I'll take that as a yes." he continued.

"Meet you here around, say, 20:00?"

"Umm..uhhh, ok."

By the time she returned to her apartment she was out of breath. She was red in the face and just realized that she had already made plans for that evening. She quickly picked up her phone and called her friend.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Hey, Sara. What's up?"

"I have to cancel for tonight. Something just came up."

"Hope everything is ok."

"Yeah, fine. But can we reschedule?"

"Sure. Call me when you have time."

"Done." she said and then hung up the phone.

She decided to take a little nap before her meeting with Grissom. She shed her clothing and slipped into a pair of sweats and t-shirt. She slid into bed and fell fast asleep. Sara woke just before her alarm clock went off and she ambled out of bed, making her way to the bathroom for a shower. She emerged clean and refreshed, most of the days humiliation washed from her skin. She felt a bit more comfortable. Now, what to wear. She looked into her closet and located a sweater that she had never worn. She took that and a pair of nicely faded blue jeans. She slipped into her army issue jump boots, that were highly polished and she was off.

-XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She sat on the brick wall and waited. She was early, as always. This gave her time to think about what they would talk about. She looked down at her watch and then at the high shine on her boots. She was spacing out when she heard,

"Wow. I can see myself."

She jumped up and stood straight. She looked at Grissom who was still looking at his reflection in her boots. He broke his gaze long enough to properly introduce himself, and for Sara to do the same. They walked across campus and stopped at a diner on a main street. As they entered Grissom motioned to the waitress that there were two in their party. They were shown to a booth towards the back of the diner where they sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. The coffee came and Sara sat and stirred absentmindedly. Grissom reached into his bag and removed a small stack of papers and slid them across the table to Sara.

"What's this for?" she asked

"They're my notes from the lecture, or should I say, they're your notes from my lecture." He said jokingly

"Thanks, I don't know what happened. I just started to space out and when I came to the lecture was over"  
she explained

"Was I that boring?"

"No, not at all. It was just your voice."

Sara sat back, stunned that she had actually said what she said. She quickly tried to change the subject.

"So, how long you here for?"

Grissom had picked up on her little slip and was now grinning to himself. He looked up at her and saw her obvious discomfort at what she had just said. She was now fidgeting with her napkin and trying to avoid any and all eye contact with her coffee mate. Grissom slid his hand across the table to meet Sara's. As he placed his hand on hers she shuddered. She looked at his strong hand on hers and began to hyperventilate again. He noticed this and reminded her of the proper breathing technique. Finally he asked,

"You want to get out of here?"

"And go where?"

"Walk. Just walk. See where our feet take us."

Sara was still breathing a bit heavily as they stood and left the diner. As they stepped outside Sara shivered and Grissom took off his coat and gave it to her. She wrapped herself tightly in it, inhaling his scent. She never wanted to take it off. They walked the streets for hours before reaching her apartment.

"This is me." she said

"You want to come up for coffee or a documentary. History channels full of them."

"If its not an imposition. Yes. I would like that." he responded

They climbed the stairs to her apartment and once inside Sara put on the coffee maker. They sat on her high backed couch and watched a show on Discovery channel about the ten deadliest snakes in the world. Grissom was glued to the set. He didn't even notice when Sara got up for the coffee and came back to sit next to him, a little closer than she had been before.

As the night wore on they watched show after show about bugs and reptiles. Grissom was in heaven, hours of his particular field of expertise. He leaned back into the couch and stretched his arms wide, yawning. Sara turned to look at him and offered to drive him back to his place. Grissom agreed, but after their show was over. He had not meant to do so, but he actually ended up falling asleep in a sitting position. Sara looked at her watch and saw that it was 02:00 and then looked at Grissom, leaning back, head tilted back and his mouth cracked open. He was out like a light. Sara stood and fetched a blanket to cover him up with. After watching him sleep for a few minutes she went to her room and climbed into bed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sara woke the next morning to find Grissom stretched out on the couch and still asleep. She maneuvered carefully through the living room to the kitchen and the coffee maker. She poured the previous night's coffee in the sink and put on a fresh pot. After her shower she went back into the living room and saw that Grissom was stirring. He peered up from behind the back of the couch, just enough that his eyes could be seen, and greeted Sara good morning.

"Did you sleep well. Dr. Grissom?" she asked

"Oh, after last night I think you can call me Grissom." he responded

"Want some coffee? I just put on a fresh pot."

"That would be divine."

Sara brought him some coffee and danish from the kitchen. He sat up and wrapped his hands around the hot cup of morning energy. Sara sat down beside him and smiled at him He looked at her and saw her cute little gap in her front teeth. He smiled back and took a bite from his pastry. They sat in silence for a while as they digested last evenings events.

"Sorry for falling asleep. I was just so tired from watching the tv for so long. I closed my eyes for a second and when I woke up it was morning." Grissom babbled

"No problem. I just hope the couch was comfortable enough."

"It was perfect. You have no idea how hard it is to find a truly comfy couch." he joked

He looked down at his watch and noticed the time.

"Shit. I gotta go. I have a class in two hours." he said

"You teach?"

"Yeah, I'm covering for Professor Covington for the remainder of the semester."

"I have Covington."

"Well, I guess I will see you later on today then."

"Let me give you a ride to your place so you can get washed up."

With that they grabbed their coats and left for the parking lot. They drove to Grissom's apartment and she dropped him off. As he was walking towards his apartment he turned to see that Sara was still waiting. She was waiting for him to make it safely to his apartment. He walked back to her and offered an apologetic dinner for that evening. Sara accepted and waited, again, to see him safely into his building. When he was safely inside she drove off with a rather large smile on her face.

TBC---, if you like. Review and let me know


	2. Chapter 2

-------------------------------- Chapter 2 ------------------- 

The time was nearing when Sara would have to fix herself up for her dinner with Grissom. She was just about to enter the shower when the phone rang.

"Sidle."

"Grissom"

"Hey man. You're not calling to cancel are you?"

"Well, not exactly. I forgot that I had dinner plans with some friends of mine. I can't get out of it. There won't be anyone from university there, so I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?"

"Is it formal?"

"Semi formal. You might want to wear a dress of some sort."

"You're on. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at your place around 19:30."

"Done. Now I gotta go."

"Where?"

"To buy a dress." and she hung up the phone and headed out the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sara was just putting the finishing touches on her make-up when a knock came to the door. She hurried through the living room and opened the door. Grissom stood there in a black suit with a dark grey shirt and matching tie. He was delicious. She was so amazed that she didn't realize that her mouth was hanging open. As Grissom entered the apartment he placed a finger under her chin and closed her jaw. He was pleased with himself, but more so he was pleased to behold the sight before him. Sara was wearing a black, silk spaghetti strap dress than came down to her mid calves. Her hair was done up in a bun and she looked simply ravishing. Grissom let his jaw drop at the sight and Sara paid him the same courtesy that he had paid her, using a slim, pale finger under his chin and close his mouth. He helped her with her cloak and walked her to his car. As they walked down the stairs to the parking lot he placed his hand on the small of her back and she sighed. Contact. Positive response. Proceed further, but with Caution.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As they arrived at the dinner party Grissom was immediately torn from Sara. He was ushered off by a man and into a conversation on linear regression. Sara stood silently before she was approached by the hostess of the gathering.

"Would you like anything, my dear?" the older woman asked

"Yes, please. What do we have?"

"What would you like? We have a full bar." the woman continued.

"You must be with Gil. I saw the two of you come in together."

"Yes...Yes I am, I suppose."

"Well, we can't have you standing here all by yourself, can we?" the lady said as she brought Sara into a discussion on the properties of physics.

Sara thought to herself that for people that were in no way affiliated with the university they were pretty smart. There was plenty of stimulating conversation. Sara looked up from her glass of champagne to see Grissom looking at her from across the room. This happened many times throughout the evening, they would steal glances from across the room and then shyly look away.

When the evening came to a close Sara had consumed her share of drink as did Grissom. Realizing they were too far gone to even attempt to drive home, they hailed a cab. During the ride home Grissom turned to Sara and said,

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

"Four times. But thank you anyway."

He looked at her for a minute and she turned to look at him. Almost as though they could read each other's minds they brought their faces closer to one another and lightly brushed their lips. The lip brushing quickly turned into making out ravenously. The cabbie, looking in the rearview mirror asked where they wanted to go. Grissom looked at Sara and she nodded to him. Grissom gave the cabbie his address and they were dropped off at his front doorstep.

They wobbled up the stairs to Grissom's apartment. As Grissom fumbled with his keys Sara was wrapping her arms around him from behind. She was kissing him softly on the neck. Finally he managed to get the key in the lock and the door was flung open. Without even closing the door behind them they began to unclothe each other. They barely made it to the bedroom when Grissom remembered that the front door was still open. He quickly broke away from Sara and ran to slam the door shut. He ran back to his bedroom to find that Sara was naked laying in his bed, beckoning him with a come hither finger. He approached her , leaned down to kiss her and began to caress her naked flesh, fine as porcelain.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sara awakened to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings. She did not recognize the room nor the furniture in it. She was stunned to see, when she looked around, that she was lying in bed with Grissom. She was wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He began to stir and draped an arm possessively around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She went with it, he felt so good. She wanted to lay in bed with him all day, and she might. Today was Saturday, no classes. She slowly slid out of bed to use the bathroom and then crawled back into bed. As she was lying down she looked at Grissom and saw that he was now awake. He smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Good morning, beautiful." he said as he lay his head on her chest.

"Good morning, yourself."

"Um..What happened lastnight? she asked concerned

Grissom rubbed the sleep from his eyes before answering her. He wanted to use exactly the correct words to put her at ease.

"Well, we went to a party. We got drunk and took a cab here. We made out like high school kids. You got sick and we went to bed." He explained

"So, nothing happened?"

"Regrettably, no."

Sara sat back and sighed deeply. She looked down at the large shirt she was wearing and looked at Grissom.

"And these?" she asked as she pointed to the boxers and shirt.

"Well, a silk dress is hardly something to sleep in and I didn't want you to wake up naked and get the wrong idea. After you got sick, I gave you those to wear. Then we went to sleep."

"And why am I in your bed and not on the couch?" she continued to interrogate him

"Well, my couch is not very comfy and as for you being in my bed, it is possible for me to sleep with a beautiful woman and keep my hands to myself." he explained.

"I am, after all, a gentleman."

Feeling a bit more at ease Sara sank back into bed and Grissom reassumed his position at her back, holding her to him. They went back to sleep. As morning turned to afternoon Sara woke to find Grissom gone and four Advil and a glass or water on the night table next to her. There was a note leaning on the class: "Had to go out for a bit. Will return shortly. Make yourself at home.-Grissom". Sara was not sure what to make of all of this. She was still trying to digest the events of last night. In a supreme haste, she gathered her clothing, got dressed and left the apartment. Grissom would return minutes after she left, to an empty apartment. He wondered where she had gone to. Why did she leave? He picked up his phone and dialed her number, there was no answer. He felt an odd sense of loss. Even though they had just met, he felt an ache in his chest. She was gone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sara was at home studying when the phone rang.

"Sidle."

"Grissom." he said.

"Why did you leave. I just went out for food. I came back and you were gone. What happened."

"I have some studying to do for this coming weeks classes. I wanted to catch up." she lied.

"Well, then. Don't let me keep you." and he hung up.

Sara was mortified when she realized what had happened the previous evening. She had gotten herself drunk and nearly had sex with her professor. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so right to be in his arms. She was unsure as to why she felt this uncontrollable attraction to this much older man. All she knew was that he made her feel great, not by kissing, but just by being in his presence. She also knew that attending classes where he was her professor would cause her some problems. She had to figure out what to do about this. She couldn't avoid the class, she would fail it. She couldn't see Grissom anymore, though she wanted to. She had hit a wall.

-XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Grissom was sitting in his apartment trying to think of why Sara had really left. He knew she was lying about her studies. He knew for a fact that she was far ahead of everyone else in all of her classes, so why would she lie? Did he do something. It must have been last night and this morning, he thought to himself. He had not harmed her in any physical way, maybe it wan an emotional reason. He had to know. He walked to the front door, grabbed his coat and left to find out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sara was sleeping when she heard a knock at the door. She stumbled out of bed and walked to the front door. As she opened it she saw Grissom standing there with a concerned look on his face. He needed answers. He gazed into her eyes as she stood in the doorway. She could not take her eyes off of him, he was her eye candy.

"May I come in?" he asked

"Sure."

He entered and hung up his coat. Making his way to the living room he felt Sara's eyes on his back. He turned to see her staring at him. He walked toward her and placed his hand on her shoulder, looking deep into her eyes. He could feel her breathing accelerate and reminded her, again, of the breathing technique. She came a step closer and she could feel his breath on her face. In a moment of lapsed control, she lightly brushed her lips against his and her hand made its way to his curls. They stood there in the doorway for a while, kissing, holding and basking in each others total attractiveness. There was no doubt that they both had feelings for each other, but they had to be very careful. If the faculty found out of their amour, it would mean trouble for the both of them. They sat on her couch trying to talk about the previous evening.

"Sara," he saidsoftly"I have to apologize. I've never come on to a student of mine before. I just don't know what came over me last night. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the way you looked in that fabulous dress. I just couldn't control myself."

"Well, I think I have to apologize for my part. I have never even thought of a professor the way I think about you, much less have I ever tried to seduce one. I feel really bad."

"Don't feel bad. Its obvious we have certain feelings for one another, the question is what are we going to do about them?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know" she replied

"I've found that when you want to go fast, the best thing is to go slow. Deal?"

They sat back on her couch and flipped on the television and just sat there for hours holding each other. Grissom was sitting sideways and Sara was leaning with her back to his front. They talked and laughed and enjoyed eachother's company.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

-------------------- Chapter 3 ------------------ 

It was Sunday when Sara woke to find herself, yet again, in the arms or Dr. Grissom. She looked around and realized that they had fallen asleep on the couch. She rose cautiously and stepped away from the couch. She turned to Grissom, who was still asleep, placed her hands on her lower back and let go with a Crack! that echoed through out the apartment. As soon as she let go she saw Grissom stirring. He rubbed his eyes and bid her good morning.

"What was that sound?" he asked

"Cracked my back. Want me to do yours?" she offered

Grissom was intrigued by this idea. (You see for someone to crack another's back it helps if the cracker is taller than the crackee.) Sara was quite a bit smaller than he was. He thought he would indulge her. He rose from the couch and turned his back to her.

"Now take a few slow, deep breaths and cross your arms across your chest. I'm going to wrap my arms around you and at the end of the third breath exhale deeply and let it all out and hold it. I will lift you up and let all of your weight drop. And , voila, your back will be un-stiff."

Grissom smiled as he did what he was told and to his surprise when he exhaled the third breath she actually was able to lift him off the ground. He felt the discs in his back crack and she let him back down.

"Wow. You're strong." he praised her

"Well, I have taken a few self defense courses and, go to the gym a lot." she quipped

"I'll have to remind myself never to piss you off. You'd probably mop the floor with me."

"I don't think I could bring myself to hurt you."

"So, what to do today?" he asked.

"We've got all day to get better acquainted."

Sara walked into the kitchen and started the coffee. She turned and smiled at the tall, handsome man standing in her living room. He scratched his chin and then rustled his hair. He stood for a while not quite knowing what to do next.

"You want to get something to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm famished. Lets go."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They drove to Silver Lake and spent the day walking and laughing. While walking through the woods Grissom reached out his hand and intertwined his fingers with Sara's. Sara felt an immediate jolt of heat from him. She looked down and smiled. When she raised her head she was staring Grissom in the eyes. He looked at her longingly and lowered his head so that their lips could touch. As he brought his mouth to hers she could feel his breath on her face and she started with the hyperventilating again.

"What is it with you? Every time I get too close to you, you start hyperventilating." Grissom inquired

"I don't know. Its never happened before you. I guess you could say that you take my breath away." she said as she smiled at him.

He leaned down again and this time they made contact. The kiss was so gentle and soft. He took her face in his hands and deepened the kiss, tongues exploring eachother's mouths, wanting, longing for more. Grissom's hands began to roam and grab hold of Sara's shirt as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. He backed her up against a rather large tree as they continued their exploration of eachother. They were caught in the throes of passion as two hikers passed them, sniggering to themselves. Grissom and Sara took this as their cue to take things some place else.

They walked back to the car and drove back to his apartment. The whole way up the stairs they were all over each other. Grissom fumbled with the stubborn lock of his front door, and when he failed to be able to use the key he kicked the door in. Surprisingly, there was little damage done to the doorframe. He kicked the door shut and made their way to the bedroom. They stumbled over to the bed as Sara fell backwards and Grissom fell on top of her. He began to kiss her neck and run his hand up and down the length of her thigh. As he was about to undo the button from her jeans she placed her hands on his with force enough to stop him what he was doing. She looked down at him and took a very deep breath before speaking.

"Gil, there's something I need to tell you before we go any further."

"What's that, sweetie?"

"I...I've..never." She said hesitantly

"You're a virgin?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He was surprised that a woman of her age had yet to be with a man. He sat on the bed next to her and sighed deeply. He had never been in this position before. He looked down at her, she was sullen faced and now pale. He reached down and placed his hand on her stomach. She looked up at him and sighed, herself.

"You're disappointed?" she asked

"Well, kind of. I've never been in this position before." he said with a heavy heart.

"I was waiting until I found a man that I wanted to share myself with. A man who was brilliant, funny, humble and considerate. I found all of that in you." she explained through tearing eyes.

"I understand if you don't want me anymore. I'll just go home."

She rose from the bed and walked to the front door. She opened the door and was in the hall when Grissom came running after her. He stopped at the front door and called to her.

"Sara, honey. Honey come back." he called out

She turned to look at him. He was standing in his doorway with a hand extended towards her. She turned again and kept walking down the stairs. He followed after her and took her by the elbow. He brought her to him in an embrace that shook the earth. He looked down at her tear streaked face and wiped her tears away with his strong hands. They walked back to his apartment. He closed the door and they sat on his couch. He looked at her and began to speak.

"Sara, honey. I can wait. I am a patient man." he assured her

"I don't want to wait. I am ready. I found what I wanted, but what do you want?" she asked lovingly

"We need to take things a bit slow. I can wait." he said again.

"I don't want to fuck you and leave it at that. I want to love you. I want to make love to you, and for that I am willing to wait."

This was all so new to him and he wanted to be very careful in his words and actions. He reached over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She fell into him and felt the love in him. Here he was, a man, an older man that was willing to hold off on carnal pleasures until circumstances were right. He didn't want to take her and ravage her, he wanted to love her. To make love to her. How was it that she had the luck to find, quite possibly, the world's most perfect man. Kind, generous, caring, loving and patient. Grissom was at odds with himself. Here he had a beautiful woman who has never known a man, but wanted him to be her first. The one that all others would be compared to. This was not too difficult a decision for him to make. He really did care for her, he thought to himself that he might even love her. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Even though he had hardly known her, he could not deny that he had these feelings for her. He was patient. He would wait.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

--------------------- Chapter 4 ------------------- 

It has been four weeks since Grissom discovered, much to his dismay, that Sara was a virgin. Things have been kind of difficult between then since then. But, its not what you might think. Its not that Grissom is pressuring Sara, its the other way around. Every other night she comes to him and tries to seduce him in one form or another. He is at the end of his resolve. He thinks to himself that he can't hold out much longer. He has no idea how he will be tested tonight. Sara was sitting in her Applied Physics class when she started to daydream. She had visions of her and Grissom lying in bed together and making love. She is determined to be with him tonight. She has been dancing a dance of seduction for the last four weeks and tonight she will know Grissom. She plots and plans exactly how she will go about getting him to give in. They have spent enough time together for her to know what he likes and doesn't like. (Just because there has been no intercourse doesn't mean they've been living like monks) Finally a flash of brilliance pops into her head and she knows her plan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sara's apartment, and she is preparing supper for she and Grissom. She has decided to break out the champagne. Its their five week anniversary. She is dressed in an ever so thin (borderline see thru) long, flowing black linen dress. Her hair is up in a bun with little strands falling down at the sides of her face. She is elegant, she is ready and...she hears a knock at the door. She saunters to the door and opens it to see Grissom standing before her with roses in hand. He drops his jaw when he sees Sara standing before him barefoot, wearing that dress. He can almost see through it. His eyes get wider and he feel a familiar feeling of arousal in his depths, he can barely stand it.

As they sit on the couch, drinking champagne Grissom leans over to kiss Sara. She pulls away. He thinks to himself that something is different. The last few weeks she has been throwing herself at him and now when he tries to make a move she resists. This confuses him. She rises from the couch and refills her glass and offers to do the same for him. She is in the kitchen when she feels him come up behind her, placing his hands on her hips, drawing her back into him. He bows his head to kiss her neck and she slides out of his hands. He is really getting frustrated now. As she walks back to the living room he rushes up on her and pins her back to the wall. Restraining her at her wrists, so she can't move, he leans into her and this time she is a bit more receptive. She allows him to brush her lips with his and then turns her head away. She feigns trying to get out from his grasp, so he can feel in control or so he thinks. She turns her head back to him and looks into his eyes. She sees the pure, animal lust in his eyes. He wants her now. He is in her palm.

She drops her weight from her legs and slips out of his grasp. She glides towards the bedroom and he follows. As she opens the door Grissom sees various candles that have been lit and some aromatherapy oils on the lamp. Sara makes her way to the bed when she is caught from behind, feeling Grissom's arms wrapped around her and clutching her wrists together at her waist. She cannot move. He bows his head and begins to kiss her about the neck, slowly moving down her collar bone to her shoulder. He feasts on her fine porcelain flesh he continues to hold her tight in his grasp. Suddenly she wrings her wrists and releases herself from his grasp, but not to run, only to turn to face him. She looks deep into his eyes that are now a deep, almost grey blue. She tilts her head upwards and her lips meet his in a bone shattering crushing of lips and a total bombardment of senses. She can feel his arousal through his slacks and he can feel her heart race through the bosom of her dress. Her chest heaves as she grasps at his shirt, tearing it apart, forgoing the tedious motions of unbuttoning. She backs him up against the side of the bed and is clipped at the back of his knees as he falls backwards on the bed.

Sara stands above him and looks down at him. She slowly hikes her dress up as she climbs on top of him, straddling his thighs. She trails soft kisses all over his chest as she rocks gently in his lap. He cannot touch her. She is now the one restraining. His hands above his head, her hands clutching his wrists, holding them firmly to the bed. He is powerless to her onslaught of tantalizing kisses, nibbles and suction. She finally releases his hands and moves a bit south to undo his pants. As she unbuttons his slacks and slides them off of his legs she captures his throbbing manhood in her mouth and begins to take him slowly and gently into her throat. She takes all of him in and begins to apply a bit of suction pressure and he bucks wildly. She places her hands on his hips to steady him. As she pleasures him orally she can hear him softly moaning her name, but not like he has before. This time there is more emotion in it. More desire.

"I want to feel you, Sara. I want you to feel me." he pleads

She thinks to herself that things are going just as she had planned. She rises from his lap and crawls up to kiss his lips. Suddenly he wraps an arm around her waist and flips her on her back. Grissom slowly runs his hands up her thighs and pushed her dress up over her head. He throws it into a corner of the room. He takes one of her breasts in his hand as he sucks on the other one. Blowing a stream of cool air from his lips produces little goose bumps on her front. He trails kisses down to navel and hooks his thumbs inside the inside of her thong and slips it off of her.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks

"More than I've ever been about anything."

And with that he gently slides into her, keeping his eyes on her face for any sign of pain or discomfort. He slowly establishes a rhythm as she moans softly. She reaches her hands up to capture his face as he continues to pump into her. She kisses him with more passion and he loses focus and begins to thrust harder and faster. She bites his lower lip from the sudden change. He slows down, but she encourages him to keep the new pace. As he thrusts with more vigor she digs her nails into his back and he can feel her muscles contract around his member. He knows she is close, as he is, too. She digs deeper with her nails, as she breaks the flesh on his back. It is this sensation of pain from an intimate act that puts him over the top. He begins to thrust with total abandon and as she screams out his name he cries hers and collapses on top of her. He lay on her chest for a few minutes and then rolls off of her. To his surprise the is very little mess to be dealt with. She rolls over and faces him. He looks into her eyes and asks,

"Well. How was it. Was it what you thought it would be?"

"Well, I really have nothing to compare it to." she said.

"It was everything I hoped it would be, and more."

"Well, it gets better with practice."

"Is that a hint, Dr. Grissom?" she asked with a wide smile

"Well, only if you're up to it."

"For you, I'll do anything." she replied with a certain look in her eyes.

They cleaned up the bed and re-made it, laying back down when they were finished. They held each other for the rest of the night. They just lay in each other's arms as they both drifted to sleep. As Sara was drifting she thought, It Worked! She was so happy, she could not help but glow.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

-------------------------------- Chapter 5 ----------------------- 

Its been two weeks since Grissom and Sara consummated their relationship. When not in class, Sara spends most of her time at Grissom's apartment, and when they are not there they are at Sara's place. Their relationship has strengthened somewhat over the past couple of weeks. He has supported her decision to abandon her previous major of applied physics and change her major to forensics and forensic pathology. He has been feeding her constant hunger for knowledge with regular doses of seminars, lectures and reading material. He has even taken her to the morgue to witness autopsies on several occasions. Today is Friday. Afternoon, to be exact. No class, no work, just alone time. Grissom has been working harder the past couple of weeks and they have not really seen that much of eachother. Sara has decided to make this weekend special. She has planned a little trip for the two of them. Arrangements have been made at a resort of sorts and she has already packed their bags. She just wait for Grissom to return home. His last class ended at 15:00. He comes home at 15:30 and sees the packed bags sitting at the door. He searches the apartment for Sara and finds her in the shower. He waits for her to finish when he asks her whats going on?

"Sara, what's going on?"

"You have no more class today and its weekend. We're going away."

"Where to?" "Its a surprise." she tells him.

"I've packed bags and I was just waiting on you to get home so we could leave."

"Well then, let's not delay."

They get in Grissom's car and drive north. As Grissom has been working all day, Sara offered to drive the way. He graciously obliged her and fell asleep on the trip. As she drove she noticed that he was asleep. She turned off the radio and decided to listen to him breathe. She loved the sounds he made when he slept. The little wheezes and nose whistles. His little mumblings and how he would shift in his seat. At one point when he awoke he put the arm rest up so he could put his head in Sara's lap. She played with his curls as she drove, and he fell fast back asleep. When they arrived at their destination it had turned from noontime to night time. She gently stroked his face to wake him as she pulled into the parking lot of the retreat.

"Gil. Sweetness, time to get up." she said lovingly

He woke slowly and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and all he could see was woods, and a lodge of some sort. In the distance he saw several cabins spaced far enough apart that they would have some privacy. He sat up and stretched his arms out, wrapping one arm around Sara and drawing her to him so he could give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for driving. I was beat."

"No problem, Sweetness." she said

"Shall we unpack and find our cabin?"

They exited the vehicle and got their bags out of the trunk and walked to the lodge to check in. Sara had chosen the most secluded cabin available, which was more than one-hundred yards from the closest other cabin. They lugged their bags and opened the door. It was breathtaking. It was a loft. A living area and small kitchenette on the first floor with a bathroom and on the loft was the bedroom. A king sized bed dominated almost the entire amount of floor space of the sleeping area. Grissom took the bags upstairs and Sara used the rest room. They were hungry and went back to the lodge for supper, which was just now being served. They were seated at a table in the far corner of the dining room. It was quiet and nicely lit. Not too bright, not too dark. Grissom ordered a bottle of red wine to go with their steaks and poured for Sara and then for himself. He toasted to their weekend away from the prying eyes of the city. They were already on their second glass by the time their meals arrived. The steaks were rare and the wine was exquisite. As they ate they talked and laughed about how their relationship was going. It was mostly good, except for the fact that Grissom thought he was too old for her, but since she didn't seem to mind he dropped the issue.

Grissom ordered another bottle of wine and he paid the check. They got up from the table and took the wind back to the cabin. Sara had a bit of trouble walking and had to lean on Grissom's arm to keep herself steady. Grissom was not fairing to well himself. He was tripping over rocks and walking into trees the whole way, it was a miracle they made it back to the cabin without dropping the wine bottle. They stumbled up the stairs to the front door and flung it open. They decided to sit on the front porch and watch the sky. The moon was unusually full tonight.

They sat on hand made rocking chairs and slowly drank the wine over the course of the next hour, or was it two? They could not remember. As Sara got up from her chair to go inside for a minute she accidentally tripped over Grissom's feet and landed in his lap. He grabbed hold of her and wrapped his arms around her. She looked at him and into his eyes, they were now a very dark blue. He had the look of love in his eyes, but Sara had to use the restroom. She fought her way free from his grasp with the promise of a quick return.

When she returned, Grissom was standing up with his hands on the railing of the porch. She came up behind him and wrapper her arms around him. He squeezed her hands and then slowly turned around and faced her. He looked down at her and bowed his head to kiss her. She tilted her chin up to accommodate his height. They locked their lips in some sort of oral embrace that seemed to last forever. His hands began to gent run up the back of the underside of her shirt, rubbing her bare flesh. She gabbed hold of his shirt by the front and pulled him closer to her. As much as they tried, they could not get any closer to one another than they already were. Grissom ran his hands up the inside of her shirt at her sides, throwing it to a corner of the porch. Sara could see where this was going and she was not opposed to it, she just didn't want to do it outside for all the world to see. She broke away from him and took his hand, leading him inside. He followed her. He would follow her anywhere.

They were at the stairs when she stood on the first step which put her at eye level with him. She captured his face in her hands and kissed him a bit more passionately than before. He leaned into her and laid her down on the steps as he continued to caress her porcelain smooth skin with soft kisses. She ripped his shirt from him and made quick work of his pants, boxers and shoes. He was frenzied. He popped the button of her jeans and flung them from her to the living area along with her underwear. They felt and touched and held each other all the while making their way up the stairs. He could not hold out any longer, he penetrated her right there, on the stairway to the loft. Her soft moans were like Beethoven to his ears. He began to thrust more wildly and became somewhat aggressive. Suddenly he pulled out of her and picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and finished the climb to the loft. When they reached the bed he dropped her down and climbed on top of her. His pace was fast and hard, the way he knew she liked it. Grissom was a large man and he knew just which spots hit her the best. He pounded wildly and completely without abandon. He felt her begin to tighten around his arousal and when she screamed out his name he could hold out no longer. He spilled himself into her and after a few post ejaculatory thrusts he climbed from on top of her and lay beside her. They lay in silence for a few minutes when Sara finally spoke.

"What got into you tonight, Gil?" she asked

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, I did." he said with wide smile

"I've never seen you like that before. You were like some sort of animal. I mean, we didn't even make it to the bed before you were on me."

"Was that a problem?"

"No. It just caught me by surprise, that's all. It was kind of nice, actually."

They lay in each others arms until they both fell asleep. They dreamed sweet dreams of each other that night. -

-XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sara woke the following morning to an empty bed, She sat up and looked around to see where Grissom had gone. She put on a pair of sweats and t-shirt and wandered through the cabin, but no Grissom. She walked outside towards the lodge and saw that the car was gone. Where had he gone? She was curious and scared at the same time.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

------------------------- Chapter 6 ------------------- 

Sara stood in the parking lot of the lodge looking for Grissom's car, but found nothing. Concerned, she walked back to their cabin and waited. "He probably went out for food or something like that." she told herself After about half an hour of sitting on the front porch, Sara spied Grissom sauntering through the woods. He had a fishing pole in each hand and a plastic grocery bag. As he approached the cabin he saw Sara sitting on the porch. He walked up the steps and over to her. Leaning down to give her a good morning kiss he said,

"Good morning, beautiful."

She smiled and followed him inside. Emptying the contents of the bag on the kitchen counter, he looked at her and said,

"Since this is our last day here, I thought we might get in a little fishing. What do you think?"

"Sure, why not."

They made their way down to the lake and rented a boat for the afternoon. After loading their equipment Grissom rowed them towards the middle of the lake and baited their hooks. Sara did not much care for fishing, but Grissom had obviously looked forward to it, so she did not protest. As they found their position he dropped anchor. They sat there, waiting for a bite. They sat for what seemed hours. After a while there was a tug on the line and Grissom jumped up and reached for the rod. He pulled gently and felt a certain amount of resistance. He pulled back on the pole and must have pulled a bit too hard because next thing they knew the boat had flipped over and they were both swimming in lake water. Grissom laughed and Sara growled. He treaded water over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"This was a great idea you had. I'm really having a good time." he said through laughs

"Swimming in the middle of a lake with an overturned boat is your idea of a good time?"

"Well, that and being here with you."

They righted the boat and went back to shore. The first thing they did when they got back was to shower the lake water off of them. They showered together. They had never done it before, but he climbed in as she was in the shower and began to kiss her and touch her and before they knew it they were having sex in a rather accommodating shower stall. They stepped out and began to pack for the return trip home. They wanted to get back a day early so that they could make all preparations for the following week without having to rush. Grissom drove home this time. As Sara watched the trees go by she felt a strange sense of loss. Grissom looked over to her and asked her what she was thinking.

"Whatcha thinking?"

"Just how beautiful it is out here. Such a sharp contrast to the city. I wish we could have spent more time out here."

"Well, we have the rest of the semester to come back."

Sara was a bit tired, so before dozing off she lifted the armrest and placed her head in Grissom's lap. He stroked her hair and she was asleep within minutes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sara. Sara, time to wake up."

She could feel someone nudging her. She slowly sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She looked around, a confused look on her face.

"Must have been a good dream." Said Grissom "What was it about?"

She looked at him and did not respond, only shrugged as she rose to get some coffee. As she poured herself some she began to cry. Tears ran down her face as she placed the cup on the counter and quickly walked out of the break room and to the ladies room, the one place he could not follow her. Or so she thought. As she lifted her face from the sink and wiped with paper towels she was shocked to see his reflection in the mirror. He took her by the hand and escorted her to his office, closing the door behind them. He sat her in a chair facing his desk and sat himself on the edge of his desk facing her.

"Whats wrong, Sara?"

"What happened to us, Griss?"

She had not called him Gil since their semester at Harvard. He thought this to be a bit odd.

"We had such a good time, at least I did. I missed you when you left. I still miss you. I miss our time together." she said softly

"I missed you too. But things change. You graduated and went to Frisco. And I came back here. I had a great time that semester. I missed you when I had to leave. My heart crumbled in my chest when I came back here." he explained

"I want it back, Grissom. I see you everyday and remember what we had. Our relationship is so impersonal. Its like nothing ever happened between us, like you are avoiding me. Why can't we get it back?"

"Like I said, things change. Now I am your supervisor and keeping a relationship secret with an office full of investigators would not be an easy task."

"No one said it would be easy. It wasn't back then, either. But we did it. Do you still think you're too old for me? Is that it?"

"Partially. I want you to be happy, Sara. I don't think I could give you that."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that. I have given you countless opportunities for a rekindling. That was the happiest time of my life, Gil. That semester was the best time of my life. Then it was gone and so were you. I want it back."

She stood and turned to the door, but before she could reach the knob she felt arms wrap around her from behind. She was immediately transported back to their semester at Harvard. She tried to wriggle free, but the embrace became tighter.

"Don't do it, Gil. I can't take it anymore." she said through tears

"We can work on it, how's that. I make no promises about the outcome, but I would be willing to give it another try." he said

She turned to look at his eyes. She could see the sincerity in them. She raised her head to look deeper. He bowed his head down and kissed her. They stood there embracing and kissing until a knock came to his door and they broke away.

"Breakfast. Tomorrow. Deal?" he offered

Through tears of joy she agreed to his proposal. They left his office and went to the break room and their assignments. The shift went better for Sara than she had imagined. After shift was over she and Grissom went back to his place and had breakfast, followed by emotionally transporting sex like they had not had in years. They fell asleep in each other's arms and had resolved their differences.

Completa!


	7. Chapter 7

Sara woke in unfamiliar surroundings. The bed was different, as were the sheets. She slowly sat up and did a cursory sweep of where she was. There was a bathroom off to her right and the bedroom door was just off to the left. She cautiously got up and found some cast-off clothing from the previous day and slipped into them. In stocking feet, she made her way to the living area of the apartment. The kitchen was empty as was the living area. Looking to the front door she found a note taped to it. 

"I just realized I have no food to accommodate two people and a meal with nutritional value. I'll be back soon. Griss."

Setting the note on the coffee table, she sat on the couch and flipped on the tellie. Leave it to Grissom to have the Nature Channel on. At present there was a program about the ten deadliest sea creatures. This sort of brought back memories of that first night when Grissom had fell asleep at her apartment back in college. She leaned against the inside edge of the couch and covered herself with a medium weight wool blanket from the back of the couch. She watched the tellie for around another hour until the front door opened and Grissom came in, arms full with grocery bags. She jumped up and took two bags from him and set them on the counter in the kitchen. She stood, coffee in hand, as she watched Grissom stow everything and when he was finally done he turned to her and smiled. Her back to the counter, she could not move as Grissom slowly approached her and gently placed his lips on hers and gave her a little kiss. He seemed uncharacteristically cheery right at this particular moment and Sara wondered why, so she asked.

"What's got you so happy?"

For a few brief seconds he said nothing, then came his answer.

"You. Us. Memories. Familiarity. I'd forgotten how good it feels to have you in my bed. To wake up and look over and see your Angelic face resting on a pillow. It just brings back some very fond memories." he explained

"Oh."

That was all Sara could muster in the way of a response as Grissom backed off a bit and opened the refrigerator door and pulled out some food for breakfast; or lunch, depending on how you look at it. On the counter he set some eggs, mushrooms, bell peppers and an onion.

"How do you feel about an scrambled eggs and steamed veggies?" he asked, his back turned

"Sounds fine for me, but it can't be very filling for you. You're not a vegetarian"  
"That's ok. I've got a hibachi out on the terrace so I'll grill some salmon that I've been marinating."

When all was said and done, the meal was delicious and they finished eating just in time for Sara to return to her apartment for a shower.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Sara tried to run things over in her mind in regards to the activities of that morning. She never thought she'd ever share a bed with Grissom again and this was all a bit overwhelming to her. She'd almost given up on him. She'd almost left him to his bugs and books when he responded to her request in the affirmative. She never thought she'd ever make love with him again, but if anything, she was patient. It just so happened that her patience was running out where he was concerned.

Ordinarily she was content to be alone, but when it came to Grissom it was be with him or be alone, and she had been alone for such a long time, now. This isn't counting Hank, who even when he was there it was like he wasn't, so again, it was nice not to be alone anymore. She'd gone out on a few dates with Jim in recent weeks, but something in the back of her mind told her that they'd never be anything but friends, which was a shame because Jim was really starting to like spending time with Sara away from work and if Sara was right, she was beginning to believe that Jim was developing FEELINGS for her.

Jim was a gentleman, no doubt, but how was she going to break the news to him in such a way as to not hurt his feelings? The last time they'd gone out he'd shown up on her doorstep in a suit and tie with roses and they'd gone out for a somewhat romantic meal followed by a stroll down the strip and then finally ending up at his place for a movie and a nightcap. She was really beginning to like Jim, and I mean as more than a friend. One time after work they'd gone over to his house for a meal and wound up falling asleep on the couch, her head in his lap. She was truly torn. Here she had two men, one of whom she loved and the other, to be truthful and thinking more on it, she was developing feelings for. How to choose? Each had their own strong points. Jim was considerate, chivalrous, affectionate and emotionally available. Grissom, on the other hand, was emotionally stunted, solitary, at times a bit abrasive and when things got too much for him to handle emotionally he'd stonewall. But he had his good points as well. When he opened up he was a little more emotionally accessible, a stimulating conversationalist and one hell of a cook. This is not taking into account their history. Back then he was sexually aggressive, open to suggestion and less tense when she was around.

That's when it hit her; how would she tell Grissom about Jim? What would his reaction be? Would he regress into his emotional hole? Would he become furious. Worse; would he give her an ultimatum? If he did who would she choose and why. She knew that she wanted children and Jim was not opposed to the idea, whereas Grissom, with his lack of people skills……….how would he feel about children? He was brilliant and would most certainly be an educating father, but there's more to raising children than educating them. You've got to SHOW them love, teach them right from wrong, be there when the child needs him emotionally. For some reason Sara got the feeling that Grissom would be a distant parent, whereas Jim would be right there with said child on his knee comforting them.

This was not a decision to be made lightly. Sara KNEW that she wanted children and all she had to do now was to choose the man that would best fit the bill. Jim would, in a heartbeat, but maybe Sara could cajole Grissom and try to get him comfortable with the idea of having children. That would certainly be a task. I mean, he wasn't even good with grown-ups, how in the world would he be with a child? That's when it hit her, Evelyn. Evelyn was a friend of hers that had a five year old and periodically Sara would sit for the young boy; Thomas. Maybe Sara could plan an outing with Grissom and Thomas on one of their days off. Thomas was a well behaved child. He rarely, if ever, got into trouble. He was extremely bright for his age and emotionally well beyond his years. Even though he was in kindergarten, he already knew his numbers, letters and could read and comprehend at the level of a third grader. At present he was reading the Harry Potter books. He was on book three. If there was a word he didn't understand he'd write it down and then look it up in the dictionary, and it was a real dictionary, not one of those with lots of pictures. It was the compact edition of the Oxford English Dictionary. The print was so small that it came with a magnifying glass, but he didn't need it. He could see the words just fine. He wasn't really into sports, save for ice hockey. He was more into books. Books on mechanics, anatomy, instructional books and anything having to do with airplanes, trains or fast cars. The kid even had a copy of Grey's Anatomy. He had model kits of the human body as well as those of airplanes and cars. But his true passion was nature. He loved the wilderness. Usually when Sara was looking after him they'd go out to the desert and he'd bring his copy of Peterson's Guide to Rocks and Minerals. He was even a member of the National Audubon Society.

With all that Thomas was into, maybe he and Grissom might get along. But time would tell on that one.


End file.
